In the Stacks
by Mali Bear's Buddy
Summary: Pre-series. The Stanford Library. Sam is trying to study...Jess has other ideas. Sam/Jessica One-Shot


**A/N:** My muse is determined to get Sam laid. A lot.

This whole thing started with my pal and beta **stephaniew **(*shameless plug* Steph's amazing! Check her out!) screwing with me over developing a new OC for Sam. She almost had me believing she was going to pair him with a stripper named Bunny...and I started begging her to pair him with a naughty librarian instead. And she says she hates pranks and isn't any good at them. Yeah. Right...

An idea formed. Sam was researching. Sexy librarian stayed late so he could keep working because, come on, he's hot (and really..._"Are you aware of the penalty for an overdue book, Mr. Winchester?" _*dies*) Anyway, one thing would lead to another...and a sexy, little interlude would take place.

Only when I sat down to write it, I started thinking about **Hawk50** and her request for more Sam/Jessica... suddenly, it wasn't just some random chick anymore. Which brings us to where we are now...

Sam. Jess. Stanford's library.

Because, really? Who would (or _could_) say no to _that_?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural._

In the Stacks

The shelves tower up from the floor reaching like trees toward the tiles and florescent lights of the ceiling. Placed end to end, they'd probably stretch on for miles. Miles and miles of knowledge in a single facility. His own, personal version of heaven. A smile crosses Sam's features and he inhales the glorious musk of well worn pages and printing ink.

He's been in hundreds of libraries across the country - even has the plastic cards to prove it. They're housed in a worn shoe box the way most kids keep baseball cards, the edges of his favorites peeling from being handled and touched. Multi-colored dreams of a different life.

For as long as he can remember and much to his big brother's chagrin, shelves lined with books have been an oasis. A place he could go to escape whatever town their father dumped them in. To be something other than a hunter. Whether it was a swashbuckling adventure - filled with treasure hunts and pirates - or the bold, technicolor photographs of coffee table books - an exploration of the virgin snow of the arctic or the brilliance of a Serengeti sunrise - it was a way out.

Reaching up, his fingers trail down the spine of a familiar volume. The title holds a memory. It sparks the promise of something big, something greater than he'd ever dreamed of. Something that makes this the perfect study nook - an overwhelming feeling of hope.

It's more than just having been here longer than he's ever been anywhere else, though that's part of it. There's something about not having to worry about Dean rushing in and dragging him away. Something about knowing that his future is held in these walls and amongst these shelves. Like he did with Jess, all he has to do is reach out and grab what he wants. And he wants this. Wants a shot at being the kind of man she's meant to spend the rest of her life with.

Dropping his backpack on the floor in front of a plush leather chair, he sits with a sigh. The aged leather is cozy. He sinks in deeply and smiles as he looks out the big window to see a bunch of frat boys playing football on the quad.

Sam loves this spot. The way the afternoon sun offers light and warmth, but no glare. How the chair is tucked in a quiet little corner where he can hide and be all by himself. But most of all, he loves it because this is where he saw her for the first time...

_It's late summer. The fall semester hasn't quite started yet and, for the most part, the library is empty. Sam is settling into being on his own. Uncertainty of how to manage without his dad and his big brother is waning. Standing up for himself had been...right._

_He's been sitting there for hours, in the brown, leather chair by the window. People watching the students in the courtyard below, he brushes up on everything he can get his hands on. He needs to do well. Needs for this to be perfect. There's a desperation to it. A desperation to break free of the family business._

_Standing up to relieve cramped muscles, he turns to see a blonde standing on tip-toe. Long waves tied back in a ponytail, her skin is lightly sun-kissed and her mile-long legs stretch from Keds sneakers up to ridiculous little shorts. She wears a t-shirt that stretches across her bust as she attempts to grab a book from the top shelf. She's taller than average, but not nearly tall enough._

"_Here," he offers. "Lemme help you with that." Stepping behind her, he shoots an arm up to capture her prize and offers an easy smile. "I'm Sam by the way."_

"_Jessica," she answers. "My name is Jessica."_

You couldn't wipe the grin off his face with a wrecking ball. They'd started as friends, progressing to dating their sophomore year. After sneaking in and out of each other's rooms for the better part of a semester, they'd finally gotten a place together. Life was good. _They _were good.

Somehow a little extra studying for the LSATs - grabbing for a scholarship that would keep him here with her - doesn't seem so bad. He's always worked hard on his schoolwork, but this is for her security. This is so he can give her and the children he hopes they'll one day share all the things he didn't have.

It's visions of a hazel eyed little girl with blonde ringlets in her arms that gets him started. Tearing into the study guide, he tackles the last remaining barrier to happiness - the fear he'll never quite be good enough.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Supernatural ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Peering around the corner, Jessica spots him in the exact location she expected he'd be. Leaning on the shelf for a moment, she watches him. Watches the way his pencil alternates bouncing between his fingers and furiously scribbling notes onto a legal pad. Sees the tiny worry lines that crease his brow.

Deciding enough is enough, she makes her way over to him. She takes a brief look down the row to see if anyone is around before popping an extra button on her blouse to show a tiny bit more skin. He's been distracted lately. Far too distracted.

"Hey, handsome," she says, nudging her shoe against the side of his. The weary smile he sends her way makes her drag the book and notepad from his lap and drop it on the floor with a _thunk_.

"Jess," he pouts.

One knee at a time, she straddles his lap. Digging her fingers into the muscles of his shoulders and neck, Jess smiles when Sam is unable to hold in a moan. He's tight. Tension and frustration pour off of him in waves.

"Take a break," she urges, continuing her massaging.

"The test is in three days," he answers. "I really need to do well."

Her mouth glides over his, her fingers tangling in his shaggy locks. Her tongue darts teasingly along his lower lip and he groans as he tugs her tighter to his body, deepening the kiss.

Sam melts like butter on warm toast as Jessica moves deliciously in his lap. The motion is cautious and teasing, sending an almost electric pulse to his groin. His hands skate up her thighs, slipping beneath the pleats of her skirt. "Jess..." he murmurs. "Baby, I gotta study..."

Jessica frowns, the plush pink of her lower lip wet and kiss swollen. She holds his hands in place. "Please, Sam? C'mon..." Fingers fluttering up to the buttons of her blouse, she opens them cautiously. Flicking the little disks out of the holes slowly, she parts the shirt to reveal the lavender lace of her bra.

He licks his lips at the sight of her flushed cleavage. Each breath threatens to spill her breasts free from the demi-cups and his mouth goes dry. "Not here..."

Leaning closer, sliding silkily against the proof of his desire, she licks the shell of his ear as she guides one of his palms to her chest. "Now," she whimpers. "Please? You study all day and you're too tired at night. Need to feel you... Need to feel _all _of you..."

"Jessica..." Embarrassingly, it leaves his mouth in a squeak. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't..." she promises, shaking her head as her eyes darken to almost black with lust.

His thumb trails over her lace covered core, finding her damp. She nips at his neck, her breathing coming in broken pants as he presses beyond the barrier to touch her. With a growl, he forces two fingers into her molten body. _Christ_, he could practically _smell_ her.

She fumbles with his zipper as heat pools in her belly. Clutching his rigid length with delicate fingers, she tugs him free of his clothing. He's heavy in her hand and she bites her lip as the familiar flutter tickles her insides, making her gasp.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asks between kisses. "We tend to get loud..." God, did she get loud. Moaning and screaming. Just for him. _Only_ for him. He still remembers giving her her first orgasm. The look on her face. The fit of uncontrollable giggles that followed. How he'd practically begged her to let him do it again. And again. He could live between her incredible legs, feeling her shudder against and around him.

Jessica swallows, her eyes closing as Sam's mouth finds her neck. His tongue smoothes over her pulse point teasingly. Voice husky, she whispers "Guess we'll just have to be quiet then..."

Scrambling, they fumble with the foil condom packet. The wrapper quickly discarded, it slips between the cushion and the arm of the chair, evidence of their tryst that would be found later by janitorial staff.

He throbs as she surrounds him, unable to take his full length due to his position in the overstuffed seat. Gripping her thighs, he urges her to ride. Shallow thrusts aren't nearly enough and he inches forward, causing Jessica's body to sink further onto his own.

Her breathing is rapid. So many sensations assault her senses. Being in public and the threat of getting caught. The rasp of his khaki cargo shorts against the soft skin of her inner thighs. It's maddening. Riding him at home, the hair on his body tickling her aroused skin was incredible. But this? This adds a whole other level. She needs more. More of this, of him.

Using her knees, she pushes up before sliding over him again. Her skin is on fire, heat radiating from her abdomen to the very tips of her fingers and toes. When he arcs upward, bracing his elbows against the arms of the chair, her world implodes as he hits her sweet spot.

Sam's mouth latches greedily over Jessica's, barely swallowing her moan. He feels her body clamping around his - feels the rush of fluid when he hits her _just_ right - and bites his cheek, his jaw straining as he works her up one more time to share in his own high.

In a tangle of tongues, he anchors her mouth under his as his hand fists in her hair. He flattens the palm of his other against her lower back, forcing her body as far onto his as possible. He stiffens, his features contorting in pleasure as he holds her close.

Jessica's arms wind around his neck. She kisses his jaw as they both work to calm their breathing. Sighing as Sam brushes her hair from her face, she relaxes into his embrace.

"Thank you," he tells her quietly. Dimples dig deeply into his cheeks, a slight blush creeps across his handsome features. "I think I needed that."

She plucks at his lips tormentingly. "Well," she replies. "It's a good thing you have an amazing girlfriend who won't take no for an answer, isn't it?"

Sam is about to answer her when he sees their friend Luis come around the corner. Blushing, his arms tighten reflexively around her waist to give her cover as he whispers, "We've got company..."

Luis laughs heartily. "Dude, you are so busted..." he teases. "Makin' out with your girl in the library? You're doin' me proud, Sam. _Really_ proud. Like I should bring Monique up here and..."

Sam rolls his eyes as Jessica quickly buttons up her shirt, hidden from the other man's view. "Lu, you gotta focus, bro." He feels his girlfriend shift to fix his shorts and gulps as her hand slips over him. _Holy shit, she's hot, _he thinks to himself as his body begins to respond. _We just finished and... _"What's going on?" he asks with a murderous glare. "This better be good or I'll kick your ass."

"Andrews is looking for you. Something about paperwork for the test," Luis answers. "Thought you'd wanna know..."

Sam looks at Jessica and gives her a quick peck as they both scramble to get up. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he breathes, "I gotta go..."

"See you at home," she says with a kittenish grin that causes him to rush back and kiss her thoroughly. "Get outta here, will you?"

"You. Me. Tonight." He smirks, gesturing between them as he joins Luis at the end of the aisle. "I don't care how tired I am..."

Flashing him a smile rivaling Helen of Troy's - one that could start or end wars with its rapturous glow - she answers, "I'll be waiting.


End file.
